I'll Cover You
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: It's not my usual genre, but I think I like it. T for some cussing. Kurt/Dave


**A/N: I know I should be working on Forgotten or The Caycee Clause, and I'm sorry for not updating! This is for my sister's late birthday present, and I did cry while writing this which is why the ending is not to my satisfaction, but I couldn't bear working on this anymore.**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Mercedes stood in front of them all, tears streaming down her face, "He was something special. Someone who was never afraid to be exactly who he was. He always had the best advise and-" She broke down into sobs, and Quinn helped escort her back to her seat, her arms around Mercedes's shoulders.

Rachel squeezed Noah's hand before slowly making her way up the steps for her turn. She kept her eyes closed as she said, "He never backed down from a challenge, but he also did what he thought was right. A great performer, he was probably my best competition back in the day, but he was also a good friend. Even when he transferred, he made sure to stay close to all of us…"

Blaine moved to stand next to her, "He taught me a lot about myself, and I was always proud of him. I still am. He will always be a part of the Warbler family," he looked at Rachel, "and New Directions."

They sat down as Brittney, Santana, and Artie took their places at the front. They would be the last of the friends to speak before the family, but even then only Finn and Finn's brother-in-law wanted to say something.

The blonde spoke up first, "He had awesome fashion for a guy…"

"He was a dive and a star on stage and off." Santana sniffed, "One of my favorite memories of him was when we all did Rocky Horror together… Which he starred in quite a few times. He was brilliant."

Artie nodded, "He knew who he could trust, and you knew when he trusted you. He was nothing but loyal…" Brittney took his hand, and the three of them went back to where they had been sitting.

Finn slowly stood. He didn't want to speak from the alter. He looked around at his friends and family and vowed to himself that he would be strong for them and his brother, "Kurt and I had some rough patches, but we were brothers. Brothers fight, and I would never not claim him as my brother. Yes, he was difficult and interesting to live with at first," there were a few chuckles, "but in a short amount of time, we became closer than brothers who were actually blood related. I loved him and would have done anything to protect him… Kurt was strong enough, though, to fend for himself. He made that clear on a few occasions… He never forgot us, no matter what was going on. We all got cards for everything little thing ranging from birthdays to labor day, reminding us not to wear white, and he barely surprised anyone when he made the entire glee club and Blaine godparents to Julie and Chris." He blew a kiss to the toddlers sitting next to their tearful grandparents, "And we will never forget him…" With a very faint smile, he sat down.

There were a few moments of silence, then a very loud ringtone, "All the single ladies! All the single ladies!" Everyone started laughing at the memories it brought as Finn scrambled to turn off the phone.

Dave slid out of the pew and walked up the aisle. His head was held high, but it was as if he was disconnected from reality. There was something robotic about his movements. He was there, but he wasn't there at the same time. Grief had shaken him to the core.

_"Dave! Where is my Vera Wang jacket? I'm going to be late!" Kurt rushed through the living room, searching._

_He shook his head and handed Julie a bowl of gold fish, "Did you check the hall closet?"_

_"Of course I did!"_

_"Then go without it, and I will find it for you. The theatre will not be offended if you do not wear a designer jacket." He walked out of the kitchen, "Do you want to put them in a panic and give that understudy your role?"_

_"No! I have not missed a performance ever since I started this show three years ago! Tonight is not going to be the first!" He began to throw pillows and blankets around, still looking for his favorite jacket._

_Dave sighed, "Wear my letterman jacket, and I'll bring your Vera Wang before the show starts. I promise."_

_Kurt slowed to a stop and looked at his should be husband, "Really?"_

_"If I break my promise, then never shall I coach any of Chris's sports teams." _

_A smile shown on his face, "Thanks." He hugged him, "I love you."_

_Dave kissed him, "I love you too. Now go make the ladies swoon, Mr. Larkin."_

_"Thank God for my young and beautiful complexion!" With a laugh, Kurt left._

_Julie and Chris ran to the door, "Daddy!" She somehow managed to get the door open, "Daddy! Kiss!"_

_Kurt gasped and ran back to his children. He hugged and kissed him both, "I love you two. Daddy will be home after the show."_

_"Yay!"_

_"Be good for Padre." With one more kiss each, Kurt got into his car and left._

_Dave ushered the toddlers back inside, "Want to play a game?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"This game is called Find Daddy's Jacket. Whoever finds it first gets ice cream!" With a delighted squeal, the two kids ran off to different parts of the house._

_Dave laughed and went upstairs to the room he shared with Kurt. Saturdays were always crazy, especially since they were the days when Kurt had two shows, but Dave's job as a P.E teacher and coach made it slightly easier._

_It took exactly forty-two minutes to find the Vera Wang jacket. It had been in the music room/ study, laying on the back of the oak wood chair Kurt sat in while thinking of possible solos. It took another five for Uncle Blaine to come over from next door to watch the toddlers so Dave could bring Kurt the jacket._

_The theatre was a blur of activity. Police cars, ambulences, press, and frighten passerbys were everywhere when Dave arrived. He jumped out of the car, jacket in one hand and his cell phone in the other, already calling Kurt by using speed dial._

_After a few rings, Dave was asked to leave a voicemail, "Baby, I'm outside the theatre. Where are you? What's going on?" He hung up and tried again._

_This time, a woman's voice answered, "Hello?"_

_"Who are you? Where is Kurt?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Dave Karofsky, Kurt's partner. Now, who the hell are you?"_

_"Stay where you are. I'll be out in a moment." She suddenly hung up._

_He swore, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"_

_A lady walked out of the theatre. Her brunette hair was up in a long pony tail, and she was very professionally dressed. She approached him, "Dave Karofsky?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Caycee Burks. I'm with the police. I'm afraid there has been an incident."_

_"What kind of incident? Where is Kurt?"_

_Her expression was grave, "An understudy brought a handgun today. Your partner was found after shots were heard coming from his dressing room. We believe it was done out of jealousy and resentment, and we have the understudy in custody, but-"_

_Dave shook his head, "Kurt wasn't in there, right? Where is my fiancé?"_

_"He was shot three times. The first two were not fatal, but the last one was to the stomach, and the bullet tore through many crucial organs. By the time the ambulance arrived-"_

_"No… NO. Kurt couldn't be… That fucking bastard punk! We have a daughter and a son to take care of… Where is he?" Tears welled up in his hateful eyes, "Where-"_

_"He is in custody, sir. Now, I recommend that you return home, and I will personally contact you with more information."_

_"May I see him?"_

_"Sir?"_

_"May I see my fiancé? I-"_

_"Of course… He is in that ambulance."_

_Dave walked to the vehicle in a daze. As he neared, the paramedics began to lift a white sheet over the stretcher within, "Wait!"_

_They paused and looked at him, but did not speak. The pain of grief and abandonment in Dave's eyes told them who he was, so they left to give him some time._

_He climbed into the ambulance and looked at his lover. Kurt lay as if he was in a peaceful sleep, and it was because of this that caused Dave to finally broke down and just cried, "Kurt, I am so fucking sorry… For everything… I love you, and this will not stop me from- I will always love you, and you shouldn't be… Oh, God, why? You were a star, baby, and you always will be… I love you."_

Dave Karofsky looked around the funeral home. Only close friends had been invited to make sure that only those who had really loved Kurt Hummel would be there. And they were. Even Emma and Will Schuster had attended.

The place was silent, waiting for him to speak or something. Finally, he took a deep breath and sang, "Live In My House  
I'll Be You Shelter  
Just Pay Me Back With One Thousand  
Kisses  
Be My Lover  
And I'll Cover You  
Open Your Door - I'll Be Your Tenant  
Don't Got Much Baggage  
To Lay At Your Feet  
But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare  
I'll Be There - I'll Cover You." His eyes closed to allow a single tear to escape, "I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Were, My Love, On Life  
All My Life  
I've Longed To Discover  
Something As True  
As This Is…" His eyes met with Mercedes with a faint smile.

Mercedes belted, "So With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses…"

Everyone else joined in as well, "Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six  
Hundred Minutes"

Dave looked at the casket, "If You're Cold  
And You're  
Lonely"

"I'll Cover You"

"Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments So Dear"

"With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses…."

"You've Got One  
Nickel Only"

"Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six  
Hundred Minutes"

"I'll Cover You."

"With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses"

"when You're  
Worn Out  
And Tired"

"Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six  
Hundred-"

"I'll Cover You"

"With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses"

"I'll Cover You"

"Measure A Year  
Oh Lover I'll Cover You  
Oh Lover I'll Cover You"

All of his grief and anguish echoed in his voice, "When Your Heart  
Has Expired!"

The grievers joined their voices all in a perfect harmony, "Oh Lover  
I'll Cover You  
Oh Lover…"

Dave clutched the Vera Wang coat against his chest. He hadn't put it down ever since that day, "I'll Cover You…"

"Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six  
Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Seasons Of Love"

"I'll Cover You…" Dave placed the jacket on the casket and stepped down, not caring that everyone could see his tears. He was far beyond torturing those who he once called freaks. They were family now- some even closer than family. There was a bond between them that would never be broken, never be questioned. It was formed long before this night. Unknowingly, it had begun on the football field dancing and singing with them. Kurt indirectly brought them all together, and it was something that became even more magical then music itself.


End file.
